


Keen Mind

by Drybonesour, Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Nott Safe for Work, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drybonesour/pseuds/Drybonesour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: Veth visits Caleb late at night for comfort. Caleb has a keen mind.
Relationships: Nott/Caleb Widogast, Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Keen Mind

Caleb and Nott had always been close, but the action of sculpting her body brought in a new level of intimacy. Veth was beautiful. She was all curves and softness, and he couldn't stop himself from staring at her, his beautiful friend. He thought of her body often, to his shame and delight, and he praised Melora for a keen mind. 

He was sitting up late, going through his spell book with Frumpkin wrapped around his neck, when he heard a soft rapping at the door outside his room. He jumped slightly, having not heard any approaching footsteps. He bookmarked his page and opened to door to see Veth standing there in a thin, yellow night dress that fell right above her knees. She smiled up at him, although he could sense something amiss in her demeanor. It was one of the things he missed about her old form, her body language so easy to read.

"Hello, Veth," He said, his happiness by her visiting all too clear in his voice. "Is everything alright? It is quite late."

She blushed, embarrassed before responding. "Y-yeah, sorry. Can... Can I come in?"

"Ah- of course. Please do," He stepped back and she walked inside the room. She took it in before sitting on the bed, her troubled demeanor much more apparent. She frowned to herself before looking up at him, her tattoos shimmering in the moonlight. 

"I'm sorry," She blurted out. "This is stupid, I just-" 

"Nein, it is not. You are always welcome here," He reassured her. She gave him a relieved half smile before going on.

"I-I... I had a nightmare," She said quietly, glancing down at the hem of her night dress which she fiddled with nervously. "I think it's being out on the water again. Y'know..."

Caleb's heart tightened at her distress. "Ah."

"Yasha had my flask, but I don't want to wake her, and I've been doing okay without it. I don't really want to drink, but I don't have a way of calming myself anymore," She was rambling, but she still seemed quite embarrassed. She had always had an issue with showing weakness or asking for help. He understood that shame quite well. She met his eyes, and the flush on her face paired with the moonlight illuminating the room left her stunning. Her eyes glittered and his heart pounded in his chest to the point where he wondered if she could hear it. "So I guess I was wondering if I could hang out with you for a while."

"Ja, of course. Anything," He responded almost too quickly. She smiled and all the tension was released from her shoulders.

"Thanks, Lebby," She grinned, sitting on his bed, quickly making herself comfortable. He sat down next to her. It was nice to see how comfortable she was around him, and it reminded him of earlier times. Things used to be so simple, they curled up together for comfort because that was just what they did. He missed her.

"While I have you here, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions. About your body I mean," He elaborated when he realized he was being vague.

"Oh, sure. But, don't you already know everything about my body? I mean, you made it."

"Ja, I have intimate knowledge of your body, but I'm more curious about what's going on inside."

"Oh that makes sense. Well, things are less cold. Noises are less loud and pain hurts less. I guess everything is just a little duller. Not that I'm complaining, all the light and noise used to give me a headache," She rattled off some base observations before pausing. "What do you mean you have intimate knowledge of my body?" 

Caleb froze. He hadn't even realized he had said that aloud.

"W-well..." He said, her eyes boring into him. "With my keen mind... I just... remember some things. Better."

"Huh," She responded, amused. "So you know what I look like naked with perfectly accuracy?"

Caleb was either ghastly pale or red, either way his heart was threatening to ditch this conversation. He couldn't tell if she was fucking with him or not, so he continued earnestly.

"J-ja," He managed to say. She peered into his soul for a moment, before leaning back.

"Oh wow, I hadn't even considered that. That's kinda weird."

"It is?"

"Yeah. I mean I don't think even Yeza has that much information. That's kinda embarrassing."

"Why would that be embarrassing?"

"Well, I mean, you pretty much just have constant access to my body."

"I don't. I only have the image. It's nowhere as good as the real thing."

He froze, realizing he had said that aloud. Her eyes widened, and a faint blush crept across her cheeks and onto her ears. 

"Oh," She gasped.

"Entschuldigung, I-I did not mean to say that aloud," He apologized, now acutely aware of the context of this conversation. The moment he apologized, he realized he probably should have lied to avoid digging himself deeper. She was still staring at him, her hazel eyes gazing into his. She fluttered her eyes, and took a breath. He hadn't realized she hadn't been breathing, and that was a reminder that he wasn't either.

A moment passed, him too nervous to speak, and her too taken aback.

"But," She started, her words faint. "You meant it?" 

Caleb wanted to look away so badly. Fuck being loved, the mortifying ideal of being known was much too mortifying. But there she sat, Veth the Brave, his best friend and the woman he loved, emotionally naked in front of him and sat on his bed.

He took a deep breath.

"Ja. Every word."

The faint blush painting her cheeks was now a deeper hue. Her eyeliner shimmered in the moonlight, and her expression was so at odds with her usual demeanor. Before he could rationalize his decision, Caleb lifted his hands to cup her cheeks. Softly, he held her cheeks and gazed back into her eyes.

"Caleb," She whispered.

"Veth," He responded, his voice just as shaky.

And they were kissing. Veth rested a hand on his thigh, and he gently pulled her closer to him. Her lips were soft and pleasant. He was overjoyed when she deepened the kiss, raising one hand to the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair. 

Caleb could hardly focus. He was kissing Veth. She was kissing him back. This wasn't the first time they had kissed, but it was the most passionate, and held the most weight. Kissing her was just as he'd imagined in bed at night. He moved a hand the her waist. She pulled back slowly and giggled, pressing her forehead to his. He hadn't even realized how low he'd had to get to reach her.

"It's fun kissing without so many teeth," She joked. He smiled back at her, the exchange calming his nerves. Veth was so familiar. She was home. 

Her lips returned to his, and suddenly he needed more. More contact. More Veth. He pulled her waist forward, and soon she was sat on his lap, straddling his abdomen. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put one on the back of her head. She was so soft and comfortable on his lap. Her thighs were soft and he wanted to nap on them while she braided flowers into his hair. He also wanted to touch every inch of this beautiful woman. He pulled back, eliciting a small whine from Veth.

"Veth," He breathed. "I want to touch you."

She looked at him from underneath her her eyelashes. Her lips were swollen and pink, and it took all his self restraint to wait for an answer.

"Please," She responded.

With her permission, he helped her disrobe, interrupting it occasionally to kiss her again. Veth was good with locks, so the latches on her clothes were no problem. 

Soon, Caleb found himself with a beautiful woman naked and straddling his lap. He may have been a bit reckless in removing his own clothing, and his eyes were so trained on Veth that he ripped his pants. She chuckled a bit, and smiled up at him. He was hit with the sudden realization that she was waiting on him. Caleb swallowed, before cupping her ass and lifting her into the air. She was a bit heavier in this body, but she was still a halfling. She kissed him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Carefully he deposited her onto the base of the bed. There she lay, naked and waiting. He stared at her. Everything was as he remembered, the only changed being a few faint scars added from the last fight. 

Veth, while Nott was harsh edges, was soft and warm. Her breasts were large, despite the fact she's requested a slight reduction, with large areola. Her stomach was soft, with stretch marks she had made sure he was to include. 

He reached a tender hand forward, resting it on her stomach. Her skin was soft and warm. He traced over the middle, running a line up and down. Veth shivered under his touch, gazing up at him. His hands ran up her chest to her breasts. His hand brushed over her breast, and as his palm ran over her nipple, she whined a bit. 

Using his other hand, he massaged her other breast. They were comfortable in his hands, and he enjoyed the sensation of simply playing with them for a moment. He tweaked one nipple with his thumb and forefinger and she let out another small whine.

"Veth, you're so perfect," He told her, reverence in every word. Her blush deepened, seemingly more affected by praise than touch. 

Sitting over her, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her sensitive nipple. She let out a keening noise and moved up to his mouth. He rolled her other nipple in between his fingers. Veth's breaths were quick and shallow, and she squirmed under him. Something about being above her and in control of her pleasure, awoke something deep within him. He acutely and painfully wanted the world to know she was his and his alone. 

He pressed a kiss to the hollow of her chest while his hands roamed over her clavicle and shoulders. He brushed up and down her arms, reveling in every second. He looked back up at her. She looked taken aback, her mouth slightly agape. He couldn't help but press another kiss to her soft lips.

"Caleb, please," She begged softly. 

"Mein liebling, anything for you," He responded.

"Please," She begged. "Fuck me."

Caleb nearly doubled over, the prospect something he had only dreamed of. If he hadn't noticed how achingly hard his cock was, he would have to now. He kissed her once more and reached for his cock. He looked between their two bodies, propping his aching cock outside of her cunt. As the head touched the lips she inhaled. He had been so wrapped up he hadn't even noticed the size difference.

"Are you okay to keep going? I'm much larger than you," He pointed out. Comparably to humans, his cock wasn't particularly large, but to halflings, it might be a bit much to handle.

"That's the whole point," She responded, her voice dark. He couldn't help but let out a moan at that, before he pressed into her. 

She was tight, but her cunt took him in with open arms. He moved slowly, as to not hurt her, but keeping control was difficult. She was warm and gentle. He couldn't have imagined what she felt like, but he never would have expected something so amazing. As he got deeper, she inhaled sharply.

"Caleb," She gasped his name, and he wanted her to say it again. Fortunately what she said next was so much better than he could have imagined. "Harder. Please."

He groaned as the entire base of his cock disappeared into her. She squirmed underneath him, and he pressed her hands above her head, gently pressing them into the mattress.

Caleb pulled back and thrust back in, getting a moan from both parties involved simultaneously. As he gained speed, he realized that he wasn't going to last very long. She felt wonderful, and it had been a long time since he had last had sex. Not to mention, the love of his life was making horribly arousing noises above him. He had never imagine Veth the Brave as a squeaker in bed, but by all accounts she was, and he knew he'd masturbate to the memories of those sounds for a long time after this. 

He got more and more rough, and the response from his lover was surprising. Veth was wonderfully kinky, and moaned the harder he went. He was thrusting hard enough he was concerned about his partner, but she seemed to be enjoying it well enough, so he decided it was okay. Not to mention what he was getting out of this. This was a fantasy come true, being with the woman he would do anything for. Specifically, fucking the woman he would do anything for. 

Quickly he reached his peak. Before he could come, he pulled out, sitting on his knees. He removed his hands to jack off the rest of the way, but Veth stopped him by leaning over and wrapping her lips around his cock. She grabbed his thighs and swallowed down his cock in one quick motion. Her mouth was warm and wet and all encompassing. 

"Ha... ha... Veth," He moaned, before a white hot orgasm rolled through his body. Without so many years of intimacy with another person, this was probably the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. His legs trembled and he felt like he was on the verge of tears from how good it felt. 

Finally, after regaining a semblance of composure, he looked back down at Veth. He hadn't even noticed her pull off, but her cheeks were stained with his cum. Gently, she licked the excess of his cock. She wasn't even looking at him, only working on cleaning his spent cock. She finished, licked her lips, and looked up at him, her eyes dark. 

Caleb couldn't help but marvel and wonder if this really was reality. Although he resented Yeza for having this woman, he couldn't help but be appreciative of how experienced she was. He shook that thought out of his head, he didn't want to think about the other man when he had a beautiful woman covered in his cum and staring at him. He wanted to please her. He wanted her to cum. 

"Veth, please ride my face," He pleaded, emotion heavy in his voice. She bit the inside of her lip.

"Are you sure? I might smother you with my thighs," She commented.

" _Please_ ," He gasped, thrilled at that idea. She chuckled, taking his hands and following him as he leaned back. She maneuvered up his chest until she was propped above his mouth. Slowly she sat down, using the headboard for stability. He grasped her thighs and got to work.

At the first touch of his tongue to her clit, she jerked and let out a muffled scream. He stopped and looked up a little concerned.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I just wasn't as sensitive before," She explained, embarrassed. 

He returned to her cunt, more careful now, tracing a wet line around the sensitive bud. Softly, he touched her clit once more. She moaned loudly, but still seemed okay. Gradually, he worked her up, slowly adding more and more pressure, making sure she was adjusted better. Above him, she whined at every touch, still unused to anything so good.

"F-fuck, Caleb. I've never felt anything so-" She was cut off by a loud moan as he pressed harder at hearing his name breathy and wistful on her tongue. "Please, Caleb. Please please please."

He fucked her with his mouth, sucking on her clit and licking strips with the flat of his tongue. He was clenching her thighs hard enough she might bruise the next day, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He was much to enraptured with her reactions, how she grinded down on his mouth, or what made her squeak. Every breathy, high pitched moan was like music to his ears. 

If he had felt bad about not lasting, she barely did either. She was clearly unused to this unfamiliar sensation, so when she came, she came hard. 

She fell off him dramatically, still breathing heavily. He rolled over to face her. Her eyes were shut as she recovered, her body trembling. Her face was flushed, and she was slightly sweaty, her hair sticking to her forehead. He gently brushed it out of the way. 

"I love you," He told her, as she curled into his arms.

"I love you too," She responded.

The two of them fell asleep curled up together, familiar to their time on the sides of roads, only now a barrier had been broken.


End file.
